Artussage
König Artus (walisisch Arthur) ist der sagenhafte britische Hochkönig, dessen Wirken im Frühmittelalter ein Goldenes Zeitalter herbeigeführt haben soll, als die römischen Besatzer Britannien verließen. Die Legenden besagen, er hätte sich mit Hilfe des sagenhaften Zauberers Merlin auf den Thron erheben können, und im Kampf das Land vor den eindringenden Angeln, Jüten und Sachsen gerettet. Im 12. Jh. begannen Barden und höfische Schreiber die Geschichten auszuschmücken und mit den ritterlichen Tugenden auszustatten, die zu dieser Zeit in Mode waren. Ob Artus ein reales historisches Vorbild hatte, ist ungewiss und wird in der Geschichtswissenschaft inzwischen eher bezweifelt. Mythos und Geschichte Artus ist eine wichtige Figur in der Mythologie Britanniens. In seiner inspirierenden Wirkung auf die Literatur ist er vergleichbar mit Richard Löwenherz und Robin Hood. Artus wird aber auch mit anderen Mythenkreisen wie den Sagen um Merlin, den Heiligen Gral und die Wilde Jagd in Verbindung gebracht. Der historische Kern der Artus-Geschichte dürfte in der Völkerwanderungszeit zu suchen sein, als sich die Bevölkerung nach dem Abzug der römischen Legionen gegen die eindringenden Angelsachsen verteidigen musste. Es existieren keine Quellen, die einen tatsächlich existierenden König Artus belegen. Belegt sind der in der Sage aufbrauchende Ambrosius Aurelianus, der im 6. Jh. von Gildas erwähnt wird. In späteren Quellen aus dem 9. Jh. wie der Historia Brittonum wird er als britischer Heerführer aus der Zeit um das Jahr 500 erwähnt. Im Hochmittelalter schließlich entstehen ausführlichere Darstellungen der Artussage. Die älteste überlieferte Version ist die Historia Regum Britanniae von Geoffrey of Monmoth (um 1135), der als Vorlage für zahlreiche französische Versepen und Prosaromane gilt. Der Stoff verbreitete sich im 12. bis 14. Jh. über ganz Europa. Viele heute bekannte Motive wurden erst später hinzu gefügt. So zum Beispiel erschien die berühmte Tafelrunde erstmals im Roman de Brut des normannischen Dichters Robert Wace aus dem Jahr 1190. Um 1170 führte der französische Dichter Chrétien de Troyes die mittelalterlichen Vorstellungen von ritterlichen Tugenden ein. Der Sprachwissenschaftler Wolfgang Meid schrieb dazu: : Die Artussage selbst ist ein merkwürdiges Beispiel für das sich ganz im Untergrund vollziehende Wachsen und Anschwellen einer literarisch nicht tradierten Überlieferung aus verschwindend geringen Anfängen – der historisch nicht beglaubigte Arthur soll als ''dux bellorum in Kriegen der Briten gegen die Angelsachsen zwölf siegreiche Schlachten geschlagen haben – zu ins Gigantische gesteigerten Ausmaßen, die als märchenhaftes Phantasieprodukt in die kontinentaleuropäischen Literaturen gelangt und dort, gelöst von ihren mythischen keltischen Ursprüngen, ein Eigenleben entfaltet.'' Die Artussage Die Sage spielt vor dem Hintergrund realer Ereignisse, die im 5. und 6. Jahrhundert n. Chr. anzusiedeln sind, passt dieses spätantike Szenario allerdings mittelalterlichem Denken an: Britanniens Machthaber (in der Sage handelt es sich um Könige) sind untereinander zerstritten, das Land wird bedroht von Sachsen und Pikten. Die früheren Schutzherren, die Römer, haben sich zurückgezogen, sie überlassen die Verteidigung der Insel den romanisierten Bewohnern. Deren "Hochkönig" ist Ambrosius Aurelianus, sein Berater und Freund der von einer Aura des Geheimnisvollen umgebene Druide Merlin, dessen Vater ein Geisterwesen ist. Merlin war es auch, der der Sage nach den Steinkreis in Stonehenge errichtete. Ein himmlisches Zeichen in Gestalt eines Drachen bedeutet ihm, dass Ambrosius bald sterben und Uther Pendragon dessen Nachfolge antreten werde. Merlin verkündet Uther dieses Ereignis und verspricht ihm einen Sohn mit überragender Macht. Bei Uthers Krönung lernt dieser Igraine kennen, die Gemahlin des Herzogs von Cornwall, und verliebt sich in sie. Herzog Gorlois verlässt daraufhin ohne Zustimmung des neuen Königs mitsamt seiner Gemahlin und seinen Leuten den Hof. Wutentbrannt folgt ihm Uther und fällt mit seinem Heer in Cornwall ein. Gorlois bringt Igraine nach Tintagel, seiner uneinnehmbaren Burg, lässt sie dort bewachen und zieht gegen Uther. Der bittet Merlin um seinen Rat. Merlin verwandelt daraufhin Uther in das äußere Ebenbild des Herzogs von Cornwall. So gelingt es dem König, unangefochten Tintagel zu betreten und bei Igraine zu liegen, die ihn für ihren Gemahl hält. In derselben Nacht fällt der Herzog im Kampf und kurz darauf vermählt sich Uther mit Igraine, die sein Kind erwartet. Nach der Geburt nimmt Merlin den Knaben in seine Obhut und bringt ihn zu Ector, einem vertrauenswürdigen Ritter, bei dem das Kind, das den Namen Arthur (Artus) erhält, aufwächst. Die folgenden Jahre der Regierungszeit Uthers sind ausgefüllt mit ständigen Kriegen gegen Sachsen, Schotten und Iren, und als er stirbt, brechen die alten Feindseligkeiten unter den britischen Kleinkönigen erneut aus. Inzwischen schmiedet Merlin ein herrliches Schwert, dessen Klinge er unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Zauberkräfte in einen gewaltigen Stein hineintreibt. Der Name des Schwertes ist Excalibur, und auf seinem Griff steht in goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben: „''Wer dieses Schwert aus dem Stein zu ziehen vermag, ist der rechtmäßige König Britanniens.“ Von nah und fern strömen nun alle Edlen zusammen, um ihre Kraft zu erproben, doch keinem gelingt es. Während eines Turniers, an dem Sir Ector, sein Sohn Keie und Arthur als dessen Knappe teilnehmen, vermisst Keie sein Schwert und trägt Arthur auf, es ihm zu holen. Arthur findet es nicht, entdeckt stattdessen das Schwert im Stein, zieht es ohne Mühe heraus und bringt es seinem Stiefbruder. Als diese Tat bekannt wird, erscheint Merlin und verkündet Arthurs wahre Abstammung. Daraufhin wird er zum Hochkönig von Britannien gekrönt. Gegen den Rat Merlins heiratet Arthur Guinevere, die Tochter des Königs Leodegrance. Guinevere bringt als Hochzeitsgeschenk ihres Vaters einen gewaltigen runden Tisch, welcher zum Herzstück der neuen Burg Camelot wird, die Arthur sich erbauen lässt. Aber Ruhe ist dem jungen Paar nicht vergönnt. Arthur sieht sich gezwungen – wie einst Uther – die ins Land einfallenden Sachsen zu bekämpfen. In vielen blutigen Schlachten bezwingt er sie, wobei die letzte bei dem Berg Badon den endgültigen Sieg bringt. Arthur darf sich endlich friedlichen Aufgaben widmen. Er ruft edle Ritter an seinen Hof, veranstaltet glanzvolle Turniere und schart die besten Männer des ganzen Reiches um sich. Sie versammeln sich regelmäßig um den runden Tisch, und bald nennt man sie die Ritter der Tafelrunde. König Arthurs Ansehen steigt, er übt Gerechtigkeit gegen jedermann und schickt seine Ritter aus, Unrecht und Willkür zu bekämpfen. Sie bestehen viele Abenteuer, ihre Namen sind unter anderen: Lancelot, Gawain, Keie, Gaheris, Balin, Parzival, Bors, Iwein, Erec u.v.a. Tapferkeit und höfisches Benehmen zeichnen sie aus, und der runde Tisch macht alle ohne Abstufung gleich. Nach langen Friedensjahren naht das Ende. Ein Abgesandter Roms erscheint und verlangt von Arthur Tributzahlungen. Der König weigert sich. Er ernennt seinen Neffen Mordred zum Verwalter des Reiches und Beschützer der Königin und zieht mit seinem Heer gegen Rom. In Gallien erhält er die Nachricht vom Verrat Mordreds, der die zurückgebliebenen Vasallenkönige gegen Arthur aufgewiegelt und die Königin gefangen genommen hat. Arthur kehrt zurück. In der Schlacht von Camlann, in der die besten und berühmtesten seiner Ritter fallen, entscheidet sich auch Arthurs Schicksal. Es gelingt ihm zwar, Mordred im Zweikampf zu töten, er selbst aber wird schwer verwundet auf die geheimnisvolle Insel Avalon entrückt. Von dort, so weiß die Sage zu berichten, kehrt er eines Tages zurück, denn er ist nicht gestorben. In einer anderen Version enthüllt Mordred dem König den Ehebruch Guineveres mit Lancelot. Die Liebenden fliehen und Arthur sieht sich gezwungen, Krieg gegen den ehemaligen Freund zu führen. Entstehung, Geschichte und Inhalt der Artussage Die ersten Artussagen dürften folgendermaßen entstanden sein: Im späten 5. Jahrhundert flüchteten viele Briten vor den Angelsachsen auf das Festland, in die heutige Bretagne, übten Einfluss auf die Kultur der dortigen Bewohner aus und brachten gewiss auch Sagen und mündliche Überlieferungen von der Insel mit sich. Ab 1066 kamen Bretonen und bretonische Kultur gemeinsam mit den normannischen Eroberern zurück nach England, wodurch die keltisch-britische Tradition erneut belebt wurde, die sich in Wales und Cornwall ohnehin erhalten und unabhängig weiterentwickelt hatte. Mehrere insel- und festlandkeltische Traditionen verdichteten sich dann wohl im späten 11. Jahrhundert zu einer einzigen Sagengestalt namens ''Artus, die Geoffrey of Monmouth weiterentwickelte. Der anglonormannische Dichter Wace schrieb eine Reimchronik (Roman de Brut) über die „Geschichte Britanniens“ in altfranzösischer Sprache, die auf dem Werk des Geoffrey of Monmouth basiert, und erweiterte sie um einige Motive, wie zum Beispiel die Tafelrunde oder die Entrückung Artus’ nach Avalon. Reisen lebender Personen in eine andere Welt waren ein fester Topos der keltischen Mythologie, und bereits der spätantike griechische Geschichtsschreiber Prokopios von Caesarea hatte im 6. Jahrhundert berichtet, die Kelten glaubten daran, dass die Seelen der Toten nachts zu einer geheimnisvollen Insel gebracht würden. In Wace’ Version ist Artus der Sohn von Uther und Igraine und wird mit 15 Jahren König von England und Wales. Seine Ritter versammelt er an einem runden Tisch, um Rangstreitigkeiten zu vermeiden. Gegen die Sachsen führt er zahlreiche erfolgreiche Abwehrschlachten und gegen Irland, Island, Norwegen und Gallien Eroberungskriege. In Gallien besiegt er den römischen Tribun Frollo und hält in Paris Hof. Er heiratet Guinevere, eine Tochter aus einer edlen römischen Familie. In der „Stadt der Legionen“ hält er einen Hoftag für ganz Europa ab. Wegen seiner Angriffe auf das römische Imperium wird er vom römischen Kaiser herausgefordert und erschlägt auf dem Weg nach Rom den Riesen vom Mont St. Michel. Die entscheidende Schlacht gegen die vom Procurator Lucius Tiberius befehligten Römer gewinnt er bei Saussy. Beim Weitermarsch nach Rom erhält er aber die Nachricht, dass sein Neffe Mordred daheim die Herrschaft übernommen und die Königin in seinen Besitz gebracht hat. Artus kehrt zurück und gewinnt zwei Schlachten gegen Mordred, bei der dritten fällt Mordred, doch Artus wird tödlich verwundet. Er wird zur Genesung auf die Insel Avalon gebracht. Was den Tod Artus’ betrifft, hielt sich Wace an die Mythologie von Merlin, dem Zauberer: Er selbst zweifle am Tode des Königs, der dereinst wiederkehren werde. Später wurden die Sagen um König Artus mit anderen keltischen Sagen (u. a. der Sage vom Heiligen Gral) verknüpft und entwickelten sich von einem Lebensbericht einer möglicherweise im Kern historischen Figur endgültig zu einer Sammlung von Heldentaten und zur Beschreibung eines idealen mittelalterlichen Königs, wie ihn sich viele wünschten. Einige Versionen unterscheiden sich dabei voneinander in der Schilderung sittlichen Verhaltens. Während in der vornehmen Fassung Artus das legitime Kind Uthers und seiner Frau ist, Mordred der Neffe Artus’ und Lancelot Guinevere einfach nur verehrt (Hohe Minne), besucht Uther in der volkstümlichen Fassung die Frau eines Herzogs in dessen Gestalt, Lancelot und Guinevere begehen Ehebruch und Mordred (sowie manchmal auch Lancelot) ist der Sohn aus einer inzestuösen Verbindung zwischen Artus und seiner Schwester Morganna le Fay. Und in der walisischen Legende Ymddiddan Arthur a’r Eryr wird Artus, im Gegensatz zum üblichen christlichen Hintergrund, sogar als Heide dargestellt, dem erst ein Adler – sein verstorbener und in einen Adler verwandelter Neffe Eliwlad – das Christentum näher bringt. Am Endpunkt der Ausschmückungen stellte sich die Sage in etwa so dar: Artus wird als Säugling von Merlin von seinen Eltern weggeholt und von Merlins Freund Hector zusammen mit dessen Sohn Keie erzogen. Artus hält sich für den Sohn Hectors. In Robert de Borons Merlin, später gefolgt von Thomas Malory, erlangte Artus den Thron, nachdem er ein Schwert aus einem Stein gezogen hat. In diesem Bericht kann diese Tat nur durch den „wahren König“ vollzogen werden, was den vorausgesagten König und wahren Erben von Uther Pendragon bedeutet. Dieses Schwert ist vermutlich das berühmte Schwert Excalibur (oder Caliburn); seine Identität wird später in der so genannten Vulgate Merlin beschrieben. In der Post-Vulgate Merlin’s Continuation ''steht dann geschrieben, dass Excalibur vielmehr von einer Hand, die aus einem See kam, überreicht wird und es Artus' Vater Uther von einer jungfräulichen Zauberin, der Herrin vom See, kurz nach dessen Regierungsbeginn gegeben worden ist. Als Uther seinen Tod nahen sieht, stößt er das Schwert in einen Stein mit den Worten, dass nur der rechtmäßige König das Schwert wieder aus dem Stein ziehen kann. In dieser Post-Vulgata-Version kann die Klinge durch jedes Material schneiden, und seine Scheide macht den Träger unsichtbar, nach anderer Überlieferung unverwundbar. Gegen den Rat Merlins, der Unglück voraussieht, heiratet Artus Guinevere, die manchmal die Tochter des Königs eines Nachbarreiches ist. In den höfischen Versionen der Sage, die mit dem beginnenden 12. Jahrhundert populär wurden, ruft Artus die Ritter der Tafelrunde zusammen. An seinem Hof, der am häufigsten in Camelot gehalten wird, können auch der Zauberer Merlin und der Ritter Parzival gefunden werden. Die Ritter beschäftigen sich mit fabelhaften Suchen, wie zum Beispiel der nach dem Heiligen Gral, oder der Jagd auf das „Questentier“ ''Glatisant sowie den Eber Twrch Trwyth. Andere Geschichten aus der keltischen Sagenwelt wurden später mit Artus assoziiert, wie die Sage von Tristan und Isolde. Merlin beschützt ihn bei all seinen Unternehmungen, bis er von seiner Geliebten auf ewig zurückgehalten wird. Danach werden fast keine Großtaten König Artus’ mehr berichtet. Die Romanze zwischen Artus’ bestem Ritter Lancelot und der Königin Guinevere ist der zentrale Grund für den Fall der Welt Artus’: Guinevere soll wegen eines Ehebruchs mit Lancelot (nach anderen Angaben, weil sie einem der Ritter angeblich einen vergifteten Apfel geschenkt hat) auf dem Scheiterhaufen hingerichtet werden. Lancelot befreit sie und tötet dabei zwei Brüder Gawains, der bis dahin ein guter Freund Lancelots war. Dieser schwört Rache. Obwohl sich Artus später wieder mit Guinevere versöhnt, verfolgt sein Heer auf Gawains Drängen hin den aus der Tafelrunde ausgestoßenen Lancelot. Gawain verzeiht Lancelot, als dieser ihn in einem Zweikampf besiegt und ihn dennoch nicht tötet. Trotzdem ist die Krise noch nicht zu Ende. Artus erhält die Nachricht, dass Mordred unter dem Vorwand, Artus sei tot, Guinevere zur Frau genommen hat und sich nun „König Britanniens“ nennt. Artus kehrt nach Hause zurück. Schließlich tötet er Mordred in der blutigen Schlacht von Camlann, wird aber selbst tödlich verwundet. Er bittet einen der letzten Ritter, die noch am Leben sind, sein Schwert, das er von der „Dame vom See“ erhalten hat, dieser zurückzugeben, was der Ritter, nachdem er mehrmals versucht hat, Artus zu belügen und das Schwert zu behalten, auch tut. Dann wird Artus von drei Priesterinnen der Andersweltinsel Avalon abgeholt. Ob er dort stirbt oder überlebt, wird in den meisten Sagen nicht näher erklärt. Fortleben des Mythos Lange Zeit glaubten jedenfalls die Briten – und nicht nur sie – an eine Wiederkehr Artus’ (vergleiche Friedrich Barbarossa). Für die gegen die Engländer rebellierenden Waliser war Artus ein Idol. Und im 12. Jahrhundert noch fragte der Gelehrte Alanus: : Wo ist ein Ort innerhalb der Grenzen des Christenreiches, zu dem die beflügelten Lobpreisungen des Briten Artus noch nicht gelangt sind? Geht und verkündet, dass Artus tot sei. Ihr werdet kaum unbeschädigt davonkommen, ohne von den Steinen eurer Zuhörer zerschmettert zu werden. König Artus und der Heilige Gral König Artus wird immer wieder mit dem Heiligen Gral in Verbindung gebracht. In einer Fassung der Sage soll die „Tafelrunde“ immer an dem Königshof gestanden haben, dessen Ritter nach dem Gral suchten. Das sei zuerst Uther Pendragon gewesen, dann Guineveres Vater Leodaganz und schließlich Artus. In der anonym überlieferten Dichtung Quête du saint Graal, die Teil des Prosa-Roman-Zyklus Lancelot-Graal (geschrieben um 1215/30) ist, fanden schließlich drei von Artus’ Rittern, nämlich Perceval, Bors de Ganis und Galahad, der Sohn des Lancelot, den Gral und brachten ihn an seinen Platz in einer Kirche im Nahen Osten. Literaturgeschichte der Artussage Früheste Überlieferungen von Artus Sollte Artus auf eine historische Person zurückgehen, müsste diese im 5. oder 6. Jahrhundert, also in der Spätantike, gelebt haben. Allerdings kennt weder die Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum von Beda Venerabilis, die um 731 entstand, noch die Angelsächsische Chronik aus dem späten 9. Jahrhundert einen König Artus, obwohl beide ausführlich über Vorgänge des 5. und 6. Jahrhunderts berichten. Auch das Werk De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, das um die Mitte des 6. Jahrhunderts vom britischen Mönch Gildas geschrieben wurde, erwähnt ihn nicht, noch sonst andere Texte aus so früher Zeit. Allerdings erwähnt Gildas die Schlacht von Badon, die auch in späteren Quellen im Zusammenhang mit Artus auftaucht. Die früheste Quelle zu Artus ist die Historia Brittonum, die traditionell dem walisischen Mönch Nennius zugeschrieben wurde und jedenfalls um das Jahr 840 entstanden ist. Darin wird Artus als „Anführer in Schlachten“ bezeichnet, also als Heerführer, nicht als König. Er soll in 12 Schlachten gekämpft haben, unter anderem in der Schlacht von Badon. Auch die um 950 abgeschlossenen Annales Cambriae erwähnen Artus als Sieger der Schlacht von Badon. Nach dieser Quelle soll er im Jahr 539 in der Schlacht von Camlann gefallen sein. Sowohl die Historia Brittonum als auch die Annales Cambriae sind allerdings lediglich in Abschriften des 12. Jahrhunderts erhalten. Kurz vor Geoffrey of Monmouth, der im 12. Jahrhundert in Oxford die Historia Regum Britanniae verfasste, in der Artus erstmals ausführlich behandelt wird, erzählt William of Malmesbury, der im Gegensatz zu Geoffrey als relativ zuverlässiger Historiker gilt, in seiner Gesta Regum Anglorum, dass Artus den Kriegsherrn Ambrosius Aurelianus im Kampf gegen die Angeln unterstützt habe. Nach Caradoc von Llancarfans Vita Gildae wird Gwenhwyfar/Guinevere von Melwas (Meleagrant), dem König von Somerset, als Siegespreis im Zweikampf gegen Cei fab Cynyr (Sir Kay) erobert, entführt, vergewaltigt und auf seiner Festung Glastonbury gefangen gehalten. Arthur belagert ein Jahr lang mit einer Armee Melwas’ Festung, bis der Heilige Gildas eine friedliche Lösung vermittelt und Melwas Guinevere an Artus zurückgibt. Artus wird mehrfach in früher walisischer Literatur erwähnt, die oft als ursprünglichste Überlieferung des Stoffes interpretiert wird. Allerdings ist keine der überlieferten Ausgaben dieser Werke älter als die mittelalterlichen Artusromane des 12. Jahrhunderts. Im ältesten überlieferten walisischen Gedicht, dem Y Gododdin, schreibt der Dichter Aneirin (um 600) über eine seiner Personen, dass sie „schwarze Raben über Wälle führte, obwohl sie nicht Artus war“. Aber dieses Gedicht, wie es heute existiert, besteht aus vielen Interpolationen, und es ist nicht möglich, zu entscheiden, ob diese Passage wirklich ursprünglich ist oder ein Einschub aus einer späteren Periode. Das älteste noch erhaltene walisische Manuskript, das Artus erwähnt, ist das Schwarze Buch von Carmarthen, das um 1250 entstand. Weitere frühe Manuskripte sind das Buch von Taliesin aus der Zeit um 1300 und das Rote Buch von Hergest um 1400. Letzteres enthält unter anderem die Geschichte von Culhwch und Olwen, das linguistischen Analysen zufolge im 10. Jahrhundert entstanden ist. Artus erscheint auch im Mabinogion und in Teilen der Walisischen Triaden. Ein spätes Prosa-Fragment aus dem 14./15. Jahrhundert ist Von Arthurs Geburt und wie er König ward. Ausbreitung der Artussage und Artusromantik Geoffrey of Monmouths 1136 in Oxford geschriebene Historia Regum Britanniae hatte den Charakter eines „Bestsellers“ und lieferte anderen Schriftstellern wie Wace und Layamon die Vorlage, ihrerseits die Geschichten um Artus zu erweitern. Geoffrey of Monmouths Geschichte machte neben Artus auch Merlin und Guinevere, das Schwert Excalibur und den Ort Avalon bekannt. Geoffrey selbst behauptete, er habe den alleinigen Zugang zu einer keltischen Quelle, auf der seine Geschichte basiere. Während viele Gelehrte glauben, die mittelalterliche Bedeutung Artus’ gehe auf Geoffrey zurück, argumentiert zumindest Roger S. Loomis, dass viele der Sagen um Artus eher aus bretonischen mündlichen Überlieferungen stammen, die über die königlichen und adligen Höfe Nordfrankreichs und Britanniens durch professionelle Geschichtenerzähler verbreitet worden seien. Der französische Dichter Chrétien de Troyes arbeitete nach der Mitte des 12. Jahrhunderts Geschichten aus dem Mythos in eine literarische (Roman-)Form um, wie auch Marie de France es in ihren kürzeren Erzählgedichten (Lais) tat. Auf jeden Fall scheinen die Geschichten dieser beiden Autoren teilweise von Geoffrey von Monmouth unabhängig zu sein. Der Artusmythos breitete sich – zunächst mit den Normannen – weit über den Kontinent aus. Ein Bild von Artus und seinen Rittern, die eine Festung angreifen, wurde zwischen 1099 und 1120 über dem nördlichen Durchgang der Kathedrale von Modena, Italien, in eine Archivolte gehauen. Ein Mosaikpflaster in der Kathedrale von Otranto nahe Bari, auch Italien, wurde 1165 mit der rätselhaften Beschreibung Arturus Rex ''erstellt, der ein Zepter hält und eine Ziege reitet. Erst am Ende des 12. Jahrhunderts setzt nach der französischen auch in anderen Teilen Europas eine spezifisch literarische Rezeption ein, zunächst am Niederrhein, dann in Oberdeutschland. Gleichzeitig findet der Stoff auch schon in Skandinavien Verbreitung. Zunächst erscheinen Motive, auf die schon Geoffrey zurückgegriffen haben muss, in Saxo Grammaticus' ''Gesta Danorum, wobei die Artusfigur dort noch Hotherus genannt wird. Hotherus nimmt eine doppelte Entwicklung, er wird einerseits zum eingedeutschten Hether, andererseits aber auch zu Artus, der den Sachsenkönig Hilderich erschlägt. In Skandinavien finden sich die klassischen Artus-Sagen später auch in übersetzten Riddarasögur, etwa Ívens saga, Tristrams saga ok Ísöndar, oder Erex Saga. Die spätmittelalterliche Hanse scheint eine Hochburg der Artus-Verehrung gewesen zu sein. Händler des 15. Jahrhunderts bauten zu Artus’ Ehren den Artushof in Danzig, (heute Polen). Die Geschichten um Artus fanden auch im mittelalterlichen Tirol Verbreitung und sind dort hauptsächlich durch Wandmalereien dokumentiert. So findet sich Artus zwischen 1388 und 1410 in der Burg Runkelstein dargestellt, auch eine vorzüglich erhaltene Darstellung seiner Tafelrunde (um 1393) findet sich dort. Spätestens in der Barockzeit scheint das „Wissen“ um König Artus dann zur Allgemeinbildung gesellschaftlich höher stehender gehört zu haben. Die Mythen um König Artus wurden auch von anderen Herrschern verwendet, um sich selbst populärer zu machen. Beispiele dafür sind der Orden vom Goldenen Vlies, der Artus’ Tafelrunde nachgebildet sein soll, und König Richard Löwenherz, dem der Besitz Excaliburs nachgesagt wurde. Nacherzählungen beinhalten auch Arbeiten von Sir Gawain und der Grüne Ritter und Thomas Malorys Le Morte d'Arthur. König Artus wird manchmal als Führer der Wilden Jagd bezeichnet (statt des Jägers Herne), nicht nur auf den britischen Inseln, sondern auch in der Bretagne, Frankreich und Deutschland. In Wolfram von Eschenbachs Parzival wird der gleichnamige junge Ritter mit Artus in Verbindung gebracht. Neuzeitliche Verwertung und Umformung des Stoffes Auch in unserer Zeit faszinieren die Sagen um König Artus und haben einige Autoren zu eigenen Arbeiten angeregt. Während manche, wie Rosemary Sutcliff, sich auf eine Nacherzählung der Sage beschränken, gehen andere sehr souverän damit um und bauen Motive aus Sagen in eigene Arbeiten ein. Die derzeit wohl bekanntesten sind Die Nebel von Avalon von Marion Zimmer Bradley, John Boormans Film Excalibur sowie Jerry Bruckheimers Film King Arthur, der versucht, den historischen Hintergründen nachzugehen, allerdings auf umstrittene Weise. Interpretation der Geschichtswissenschaft Identifikationsversuche Von vielen Forschern wird inzwischen bezweifelt, dass Artus jemals existiert hat. Die Quellenlage für die Geschichte Britanniens zwischen dem frühen 5. Jahrhundert und dem späten 7. Jahrhundert ist derart schlecht, dass jede Annahme letztendlich spekulativ ist. Selbst wenn man die Existenz einer wie auch immer gearteten historischen Artusfigur akzeptiert, dürfte sich kaum jemals etwas anderes als mehr oder weniger plausible Hypothesen aufstellen lassen. Es gibt aber mehrere Ansätze, die Figur des Artus oder zumindest einzelne Aspekte seiner Geschichte in die reale Geschichte einzubinden. Es ist dabei wahrscheinlich, dass mehrere legendäre und vielleicht auch historische Gestalten zur Figur des „Artus“ verdichtet wurden. Nach dieser Deutung könnten insbesondere die folgenden historischen Personen zur Entstehung der Sagengestalt „Artus“ beigetragen haben: * Der römische Offizier Lucius Artorius Castus (2. Jahrhundert), dem die Figur mutmaßlich ihren Namen verdankt. * Der Heerführer Riothamus aus dem Volk der „Britanni“, der angeblich dem römischen Kaiser Anthemius (467 bis 472) im Kampf gegen die Westgoten zu Hilfe kam. * Der weströmische Heermeister, patricius und dreimalige Konsul Flavius Aëtius (* 390, † 454). * Der römisch-britannische Heerführer Ambrosius Aurelianus (5. Jahrhundert?). * Der keltische Feldherr Enniaun Girt (5. Jahrhundert?). * Dessen Sohn Owain Ddantgwyn. Andere Erklärungsansätze arbeiten ohne ein reales historisches Vorbild für Artus. Eine Theorie sieht in Artus eine halb vergessene keltische Gottheit, die sich in christlicher Zeit in eine menschliche Person oder eine fiktive Gestalt wie Beowulf verwandelt hat. Die Artus zugeschriebenen realhistorischen militärischen Erfolge müssten demnach von einer anderen Person auf Artus übertragen worden sein. Ein einziges „Beweisstück“ schien die Existenz Artus' auch unter diesem Namen zu belegen. Es handelt sich um ein Grab Artus' und Guineveres, dessen Auffindung die Mönche der Glastonbury Abbey (Südwestengland) 1191 bekanntgaben. Das Grab wurde in der Reformationszeit zerstört; nach Angaben des zeitgenössischen Gelehrten John Leland fand sich bei den Überresten ein Kreuz, dessen übersetzte Inschrift lautete Hic iacet sepultus inclitus rex Arturius in insula Avalonia (lat.: „Hier liegt in seinem Grab der berühmte König Artus auf der Insel Avalon“) Ob das Kreuz aber wirklich existierte, ist unklar; falls ja, dürfte es sich um eine mittelalterliche Fälschung gehandelt haben. Lucius Artorius Castus Das Motiv des aus dem Stein gezogenen Schwerts als Gottesurteil zur Erlangung der Königswürde lässt sich mit dem Volk der Samarten in Verbindung bringen, zu deren eigentümlichen Riten die Verehrung eines im Boden steckenden Schwertes gehörte (siehe unten). 5500 sarmatische Lanzenreiter waren zu römischer Zeit in Britannien stationiert. Um 180 wurden sie offenbar von einem römischen Ritter namens Lucius Artorius Castus kommandiert, der nach einer verbreiteten Theorie eines der ältesten Vorbilder für Artus ist. Artorius' militärische Laufbahn ist aufgrund seiner in Dalmatien gefundenen Grabinschrift bekannt. Demnach wurde er nach seinem Militärdienst in Syrien und Pannonien 175 von Marcus Aurelius nach Britannien versetzt, wo sich unter seinem Kommando die (sarmatischen) Hilfstruppen um 183 bei der Abwehr schwerer skotischer Angriffe besonders hervor taten. Kurz darauf wurde Artorius abberufen und beendete seine Karriere schließlich in Dalmatien. Es ist denkbar, dass die in Britannien verbliebenen römisch-sarmatischen Truppen, die dort noch um 400 belegt sind, sein Andenken bewahrten und verklärten. Möglich ist, dass sich sogar das Motiv der Sage, demzufolge Artus nach einem großen Sieg Britannien verlässt und verschwindet, auf diese Weise erklären lässt, doch bleibt dies Spekulation. Da Artorius im 2. Jahrhundert lebte, erklärt diese Hypothese nicht die Verortung der Artussage in den sogenannten Dark Ages, der britischen Völkerwanderungszeit, ca. 300 Jahre später. Der gesamte historische Kontext ändert sich damit: Britannien war im zweiten Jahrhundert Provinz des römischen Reichs, in dessen Auftrag Lucius Artorius Castus handelte; erst der Abzug der römischen Truppen um 410 erzeugte ein Machtvakuum, in dem unterschiedliche Volksgruppen und Warlords um die Vorherrschaft rangen. In dieser Zeit fand auch die angelsächsische Einwanderung bzw. Rebellion statt, in deren Kontext Artus in der Sagenwelt bzw. in der späteren schriftlichen Überlieferung gehört. Denkbar ist allerdings, dass Artorius in Britannien als Name eines erfolgreichen Heerführers und Verteidigers in Erinnerung blieb und man daher in der späteren Tradition seinen inzwischen sagenumwobenen Namen (bzw. Ehrentitel?) auf die Gestalt eines anderen Helden übertrug, der in diesen Sagen nicht mehr gegen die Skoten, sondern gegen die Angeln und Sachsen kämpfte. Der Riothamus und Flavius Aëtius Für die Mitte des 5. Jahrhunderts ist dann ein britisches „Hochkönigtum“ recht gut belegt: Nach dem endgültigen Abzug der römischen Truppen 410 mussten die im Land verbliebenen Römer und romanisierten Kelten ihre Verteidigung selbst organisieren. Es entstanden mehrere lokale Herrschaften, doch gibt es Indizien für die Existenz eines Oberherrn. So verbirgt sich hinter dem „Namen“ Vortigern, den Beda Venerabilis erwähnt, nach Ansicht mehrerer Forscher in Wahrheit der keltische Titel „oberster Herr“. Der spätantike Historiker Jordanes, der 551 eine „Geschichte der Goten“ (Getica) verfasste, berichtet dann von einem Riothamus (das heißt: „höchster Anführer“) – einige Gelehrte, vor allem Geoffrey Ashe und Léon Fleuriot, setzen diesen mit Artus gleich –, der mit 12.000 Mann dem weströmischen Kaiser Anthemius zu Hilfe geeilt sei und an anderer Stelle als „König der Brettonen“ bezeichnet wird. Unglücklicherweise ist dieser „Riothamus“ eine Schattengestalt, von der sehr wenig bekannt ist. Es ist noch nicht einmal klar, ob die „Brettonen“, die er angeführt haben soll, Briten oder Bretonen waren. Riothamus war, so eine Hypothese, vielleicht ein letzter Kommandeur von nach römischer Art organisierten Truppen in Britannien und/oder in der Bretagne. Im Jahre 471 zog Riothamus mit seinen Truppen in eine Schlacht gegen den Westgotenkönig Eurich. Riothamus unterlag zusammen mit den übrigen römischen Einheiten und deren Verbündeten und wurde selbst schwer verwundet. Riothamus starb laut einigen Quellen während des Rückzuges seiner bretonischen Armee im burgundischen Städtchen Avallon. Es wird vermutet, dass der Sterbeort Avallon in der bretonisch-britischen Überlieferung zur Insel Avalon umgedeutet wurde. Eine historische Figur ist der römische General und Konsul Flavius Aëtius, der Gallien gegen immer neue Angriffe verteidigte. Sein Ruf als bedeutender Heerführer und die verhältnismäßige Ähnlichkeit machen auch diesen zu einem weiteren möglichen Vorbild für Artus, wobei er aber in Gallien, nicht in Britannien agierte. Riothamus und Aëtius könnten aber in der Überlieferung zu einer Gestalt verschmolzen worden sein. Enniaun Girt, Owain Ddantgwyn und Ambrosius Aurelianus Einige Historiker gehen heute davon aus, dass es den Namen „Artus“ als Eigenname gar nicht gab, sondern dass es sich dabei um eine Kombination aus lateinischen und keltischen Ehrennamen handelt. Bei keltischen Stammesführern oder berühmten Kriegern war es durchaus üblich, sich einen oder mehrere Beinamen zuzulegen, die sich auf spezielle Eigenarten oder Fähigkeiten der damit bezeichneten Person bezogen. Diese Tradition gab es auch noch im Mittelalter und sogar bis ins späte Barock und zwar in ganz Europa. Beim Namen „Artus“ glauben daher einige Forscher, dass er sich aus dem keltischen Art (Bär) und dem lateinischen Ursus, das ebenfalls Bär bedeutet, zusammensetzt. Demnach lautete der Name ursprünglich also Art-Uursus ''und wurde irgendwann zum heute bekannten Artus gekürzt. Diese Doppelbenennung sei notwendig gewesen, um sowohl die Anhänger der alten keltischen Traditionen als auch die latinisierten Briten zufriedenzustellen. Diese Interpretation würde auf die These hindeuten, dass Artus einer der letzten römischen Statthalter bzw. ein Keltenfürst war, der sich auf die römische Tradition berief. Der Bär galt den Inselkelten als „Königstier“, vergleichbar etwa dem Löwen als „König der Tiere“ in der Fabel. Gegen die Hypothese spricht unter anderem, dass keine vergleichbaren Beispiele für einen keltisch-lateinischen Doppeltitel bekannt sind – zu erwarten wäre vielmehr, dass der fragliche Anführer sowohl ''Art als auch Ursus genannt wurde, aber nicht beides zugleich. Der Sprachwissenschaftler Stefan Zimmergeht von einem keltischen Beinamen oder Ehrentitel namens Arto-rīg-ios (von arto-rig, „Bärenmann“) aus, das zu Artorius latinisiert worden sei.8 Einen Titel „König“ im Sinne eines allgemeinen Oberhauptes aller Briten kannte man im poströmischen Britannien offenbar noch nicht. Jeder Stammesfürst war auf seinem Gebiet sein eigener Herr. Lediglich zu Kriegszeiten, wenn es galt, mehrere Stammesverbände unter ein gemeinsames Kommando zu stellen, wurde einer von ihnen offenbar nach römischer Tradition zum Feldherren (lat.: imperator) ausgerufen, der dann oft auch noch einen mythologischen Titel bzw. Kampfnamen zugesprochen bekam. Tatsächlich gibt es so schriftliche Hinweise auf einen britischen Feldherrn im 5. Jahrhundert, den man als den „Bären“ bezeichnete. Sein tatsächlicher Name lautete wohl Enniaun Girt, und er stammte aus Nordbritannien. Von ihm ist überliefert, dass es ihm gelang, genügend britische Krieger zusammenzubekommen, um den Sachsenfürst Hengest und seine Krieger zu besiegen. Enniaun Girt trug nicht den Titel eines Königs. In hochmittelalterlichen walisischen Quellen wird er als Amerauder (von lateinisch imperator) bezeichnet. Ein Königtum ist in dieser Zeit nicht belegt; stattdessen wurde Britannien offenbar gemeinsam vom Rat der Stämme und dem Comes Britanniarum (Gouverneur Britanniens) regiert, dessen Name ebenfalls überliefert ist: Ambrosius Aurelianus, ein romanisierter Brite hohen Ranges, dessen in der Historia Brittonum überlieferten „Taten“ in späteren Nacherzählungen teils auf Merlin, teils auf Artus übertragen wurden. Auch Enniauns Sohn Owain Ddantgwyn könnte man nach manchen Quellen als einen „historischen Artus“ bezeichnen. Camelot – Identifikationsversuche Camelot ist der Hof von König Artus. Wo Camelot gelegen hat, wird spekuliert, einige vermuten den Hof in Tintagel in Cornwall (es gibt dort in der Tat archäologische Funde aus der Spätantike, die heute sichtbare Burgruine stammt jedoch erst aus dem 12. Jahrhundert) oder in Caerleon. A. Jackson meinte 1959, mit sprachwissenschaftlichen Methoden Cadbury Castle in Somerset als Camelot identifizieren zu können. Die Reste der keltischen Festungsanlage aus dem 5. Jahrhundert auf dem Glastonbury Tor werden ebenfalls mit König Artus in Verbindung gebracht. Das Schwert aus dem Stein Das Motiv des in den Boden gerammten und dann später aus dem Stein gezogenen Schwertes als Gottesurteil zur Erlangung der Königswürde steht möglicherweise in Verbindung mit dem Einsatz schwerer sarmatischer Lanzenreiter in römischen Diensten (s. o.). Ammianus Marcellinus berichtet im späten vierten Jahrhundert nicht nur, dass die Sarmaten für ihre Schmiedekunst berühmt gewesen seien, sondern schildert auch am Beispiel der mit den Sarmaten verwandten Alanen die religiösen Bräuche dieser iranischen Reitervölker: Bei ihnen sieht man keine Tempel und kein Heiligtum; nicht einmal eine mit Schilf gedeckte Hütte kann man bei ihnen irgendwo erblicken; vielmehr wird ein entblößtes Schwert in den Boden gestoßen, und durch dieses verehren sie sehr gläubig den Kriegsgott und Beschützer der Gebiete, die sie bewohnen. Manche Forscher haben überdies vorgeschlagen, den sarmatischen Teilstamm der Kalyben, deren Schmiedekunst als einzigartig galt, mit dem Namen Caliburn bzw. Excalibur in Verbindung zu bringen, doch ist dies etymologisch problematisch. Fest steht nur, dass die Sarmaten und Alanen in römischen Diensten nach ihrer Entlassung traditionell in einer Veteranensiedlung beim heutigen Ribchester (Bremetennacum Veteranorum) angesiedelt wurden; sarmatische Veteranen sind in Ribchester noch im späten 4. Jahrhundert belegt. Die Sage vom Schwert aus dem Stein, das oft mit Excalibur gleichgesetzt wird (also dem Schwert, mit dem Artus der Sage nach in seinem letzten Kampf seinen Neffen, nach einer anderen Version seinen eigenen Sohn Mordred tötete), ist aber vielleicht auch auf einen Übersetzungsfehler zurückzuführen: Frühmittelalterliche Schreiber ließen oft Nasale aus, die stattdessen mit einem Querstrich über dem Vokal angedeutet wurden. Daher wäre es möglich, dass dieses Schwert nicht „aus einem Stein“ (ex Saxo), sondern von einem Sachsen (ex Saxone) stammt. Dafür spräche vielleicht auch eine jütische Sage, nach der ein sächsischer Krieger das Wunderschwert des Schmieds Wieland, welches aus Sterneneisen geschmiedet war, an einen großen britischen König verloren haben soll. Besagtes Schwert dürfte aus Meteoreisen bestanden haben, das sowohl von keltischen als auch germanischen Schmieden als wunderkräftiges – weil vom Himmel gefallenes – Metall betrachtet wurde, das den Träger eines Schwertes aus diesem Material unbesiegbar machen sollte. Falls es übrigens jemals wirklich ein Excalibur gab, so ist zumindest die populäre Vorstellung von dieser Waffe als einer Art hochmittelalterliches Kreuzfahrerschwert mit Sicherheit falsch, da es derlei weder bei den Römern und Kelten noch in der Völkerwanderungszeit gab. Viel eher dürfte es sich um den Schwerttyp gehandelt haben, den die römischen Legionäre nach Germanien und Britannien mitbrachten, den Gladius, oder wahrscheinlicher noch die zur Zeit Artus’ übliche spätrömische Schwertform, die Spatha (75–110 cm lang und 5 cm breit). Zur keltischen „Geschichtsschreibung“ Einen klaren und nachweisbaren historischen Kontext herzustellen, ist nicht zuletzt aufgrund der Abneigung der Kelten gegen das geschriebene Wort schwer bis unmöglich. Anstelle schriftlicher Aufzeichnungen lernten die als Wahrer von Tradition und Geschichte zuständigen Barden oder Druiden während ihrer „Ausbildungszeit“ (laut Caesar und Strabo etwa 20 Jahre) alles überlieferte Wissen ohne schriftliche Unterstützung auswendig und erzählten es dann weiter – Erzählen aus dem Gedächtnis war auch in späteren Jahrhunderten noch eine angesehene Kunst. Dabei pflegten sie stets Historie mit Mythologie zu verweben und umgekehrt. Wichtig war nicht der präzise historische Ablauf von Ereignissen, sondern deren historische, ethische und nicht zuletzt mythologische Bedeutung. So lässt sich erklären, wie in keltischen Sagen Göttergestalten als Menschen agieren, historische Personen hingegen zu Halbgöttern werden können. Auch war es nicht unüblich, mehrere Personen und Zeitgeschehen in ein und derselben dramaturgischen Person (Protagonist) zusammenzufassen. Der Barde und Zauberer Merlin, der in der Artussage eine zentrale Rolle spielt, aber auch in eigenständigen und anderen Sagenkreisen auftaucht, ist hierfür ein gutes Beispiel. Medien * Bücher zur Artussage * Filme und Serien zur Artussage Theater * Tankred Dorst - Merlin oder Das Wüste Land Musik Oper und klassische Musik * 1691: Henry Purcell: King Arthur (Singspiel) * 1882: Richard Wagner: Parsifal (Musikdrama) * 1865: Richard Wagner: Tristan und Isolde (Oper) * 1885–1896: Ernest Chausson: Le roi Arthus (Musikdrama) * 1886: Carl Goldmark: Merlin (Oper) * 1905: Isaac Albéniz: Merlin (Oper) * 1908–1945: Rutland Boughton ** 1909 The Birth of Arthur or Uther and Igraine ** 1916 The Round Table ** 1934 The Lily Maid ** 1943 Galahad ** 1945 Avalon * 1916: George Templeton Strong: Le Roi Arthur (Sinfonische Dichtung) * 1991: Harrison Birtwistle: Gawain (Oper) Unterhaltungsmusik * 1960: Frederick Loewe: Camelot (Musical) * 1969: The Moody Blues: Are You Sitting Comfortably, auf: On the Threshold of a Dream (Konzeptalbum) * 1975: Rick Wakeman: The myths and legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (Konzeptalbum) * 1981: Kayak: Merlin * 1995: Blind Guardian: A Past and Future Secret und Mordreds Song, auf: Imaginations from the Other Side (Metal-Album) * 1998: Alan Simon: Excalibur, la légende des Celtes (Folk-Rock-Konzeptalbum, 1. Teil einer Trilogie) * 1999: Grave Digger: Excalibur (Album, Heavy-Metal-Interpretation der Artus-Sage) * 2007: Alan Simon: Excalibur, l’anneau des Celtes (Folk-Rock-Konzeptalbum, 2. Teil einer Trilogie) * 2014: Gamma Ray: Avalon, auf: Empire of the Undead Spiele * Arthur: The Quest for Excalibur * Citadels * Dark Age of Camelot * Glatisant * Conquest of Camelot * Pendragon * Schatten über Camelot * Sonic und der Schwarze Ritter * Stronghold Legends * Tomb Raider: Legend Kategorie:Artussage